Baby carriers have become extremely popular with parents during the past few years. During this period, a number of manufacturers have entered the field with products which facilitate carrying of an infant in one or two positions, such as on the parent's back, on the parent's front (upright position for the infant), or in a supine front position. Most of these prior art carriers are not capable of assuming more than one or two positions, and if they are capable of assuming a front supine position for the infant, are not particularly comfortable. Specifically, Elf U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,513 shows, in FIG. 12, only one shoulder bearing the weight of the infant on the carrying parent. The infant's head, in that drawing, is curled tightly due to the child's weight against the carrying parent's body. Likewise, Schroeder U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,558 shows the infant's head pulled inwardly toward the carrying parent's weight-bearing shoulder strap. Furthermore, most do not evenly distribute the weight of the infant on the wearer's body.
Also, some manufacturers have attempted to use stiffening, plastic inserts to baby carriers for purposes of structuring the infant's posture especially in the supine position.